Dialogues d'Animaux magiques
by Camylle de B
Summary: L'envers du décor chez nos notables sorciers, ou comment les animaux voient les choses. Nagini et Fumseck passent l'entracte interconflits ensemble, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, occupés uniquement à paresser et à bavarder.
1. Sentimentalités

Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouvelle co-rédactrice. La plupart des histoires que je vais publier ici ont déjà été soumises à d'autres sites, et, comme elles sont anciennes, elles n'auront pas le piquant de celles qui se rapportent aux derniers volumes… Les textes que je vous présente n'ont cependant pas la prétention d'innover, ce ne sont que quelques fantaisies destinées aux moments de détente… Les Dialogues d'Animaux magiques sont inspirés par le grand écrivain Colette, qui, entre d'innombrables textes, publia Douze dialogues de bêtes, nouvelles fantaisistes où les animaux, loin du regard des hommes, s'échangent des commentaires sur la vie en général. Ma fanfic suivra la composition du texte de Colette, c'est à dire que je lui emprunte les titres et les thèmes (un repos, un conflit...) J'espère être capable d'en faire douze! En tout cas, j'espère ne pas commettre de plagiat. Voici le premier de cette série.

Sentimentalités

Le bureau de Dumbledore, à l'heure de la sieste. Doux bourdonnement des instruments magiques. Nagini est lové sur le tapis de la cheminée, Fumseck est perché, tous deux emplis de cette langueur délicieuse qui suit les réveils et les repas copieux. Le Choixpeau magique, sur son étagère, se penche vers l'avant pour écouter, l'air de rien.

Fumseck.- Vous ressemblez à un tapis de pierres précieuses, Nagini. Le soleil vous va bien.

Nagini.- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point le soleil m'est bénéfique. Je le vois si peu. La perpétuelle obscurité dans laquelle Il me force à vivre est terrible pour mon moral. Quand j'étais jeune, je menais une existence confortable. Je me faisais rôtir sur un gros rocher plat, au bord de l'eau... Je mangeais à ma convenance.

Fumseck.- Oh, je comprends. Je suis moi-même à la torture dans une ambiance incertaine et chaotique.

Nagini, légèrement agacé.- C'est bien vous, de me rappeler la différence essentielle entre nous. C'est plus facile d'être un phénix. Liberté et confort. Nous autres serpents avons une vie tout à fait différente. Et c'est bien la nature qui a imaginé cette injustice: comment être heureux alors que l'on "marche sur son estomac", selon l'expression d'un écrivain moldu.

Fumseck, indulgent.- Ne soyez pas si susceptible, Nagini. Vous me faites penser à votre humain.

Nagini.- Oh, tout de même. C'est mon compagnon et je ne dirai pas de mal de lui, mais je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il a un caractère épouvantable. Et c'est stressant de se dire que je suis la seule créature qu'il aime un tant soit peu - sans doute en partie parce que je n'ai pas les armes pour le contrarier, et aucun intérêt à le faire. C'est dire si mon existence ne tient qu'à un fil... Je suis tout de même son confident...

Fumseck.- Soyons optimistes. Il est vrai que mon humain est plus agréable, cependant... Je dois dire que si nous n'avions pas ces trêves entre nous, loin du regard indiscret et profane des hommes, notre quotidien ne serait plus vivable. Vous êtes attaché à votre humain et je le suis aussi au mien, mais ce sont des humains - si nous n'étions pas de temps en temps entre nous... Vous rappelez-vous cette aventure avec le Basilic? J'ai dû lui crever les yeux... Le malheureux. Encore un que les humains ont exploité. Méfiez-vous, Nagini: nul ne vous protègera si votre humain se retourne contre vous. Vous devriez vous syndiquer.

Nagini.- Pardon?

Fumseck.- Vous placer sous la protection de Défense des Animaux exceptionnels. Peu importe. Dites-moi, c'est vrai que votre humain vous donne ses ennemis à manger?

Nagini, accablé.- Ne m'en parlez pas. Des viandes coriaces... Et il paraît que c'est malsain de manger de l'homme. Savez-vous qui est Queudver?

Fumseck.- Ce dégonflé qui essaie d'usurper le titre d'animal? Une honte pour les rats... Non que les rats en général me semblent fréquentables, mas tout de même...

Nagini.- Oui - imaginez ma situation! Il déçoit si souvent mon humain qu'il s'est retrouvé bien des fois face au risque de me servir de repas. Un petit homme gras, sale – des mains comme celles d'une taupe, des dents de chien galeux, une odeur à assommer un putois - bouac!

Fumseck.- Vous gardez votre humour... C'est une qualité qu'Il aime bien. Lui-même a un sens de l'humour remarquable.

Nagini.- Que mon humain ne supporte pas. J'étais tout jeune encore -ici, à Poudlard, mon humain venait de commencer à partager ma vie - c'était au bal de Noël...

Fumseck.- Oh, oui, je crois que je m'en souviens - votre premier Noël, n'est-ce pas? - j'étais en mission à Londres, mais les tableaux le racontaient encore entre eux à mon retour.

Nagini.- Laissez-moi raconter... Le vieil Armando Dippet voulait absolument mettre mon humain en avant, c'était sa sixième année. A l'époque, la tradition voulait que deux garçons convoitant la même fille se battent en duel pour recevoir les faveurs de l'élue. C'était un duel amical, bien sûr, mais il va sans dire que le but est de ridiculiser l'adversaire... La convoitée était alors une Italienne, descendante d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers d'Italie; son père était connu pour ses idées conservatrices - mon humain s'était juré de la séduire. Les sortilèges se succédaient; mon humain avait le dessus quand cette fille... lui a fait un signe d'encouragement et... il s'est mis à roucouler comme un pigeon (sortilège la tourterelle)! Dumbledore - roi de la métamorphose - avait du mal à cacher son fou rire et, pour compléter le tableau, il a dit :"Vous permettez?" et voilà qu'il la transforme en un adorable colibri!

Fumseck.- Reconnaissez que votre humain a parfois les nerfs fragiles... N'est-il pas parti d'un pas rageur?

Nagini, pincé.- Peut-être votre humain aussi n'aurait pas aimé être donné en spectacle.

Fumseck.- Je vous en prie! Vous le défendez âprement. N'aviez-vous pas commencé? Prenez garde à ne pas devenir comme les humains -certains sont si stupides quand on parle de leurs maîtres. Cela dit, comment envisagez-vous vos vacances?

Nagini.- Tout sauf l'Albanie. J'étais là-bas le troisième membre du trio - mon humain, ce Queudver et moi. Supporter ses jérémiades, sa compagnie grossière (je parle de Queudver), ses soins maladroits... cela m'a rendu allergique à l'Albanie. Et puis mon humain est pénible, en vacances. Nous ne voyons personne. Il répète sortilèges et complots, s'agite du matin au soir - il a sans cesse besoin de quelque chose. Ce ne sont pas des vacances. Puis vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la vie auprès de lui est stressante. Vous savez qu'il a peur de mourir; voici le programme. 6h du matin, musculation, puis repas diététique, puis salle de bains, à la recherche de la moindre ride, sans compter le choix de l'eye-liner qui rendra ses yeux plus rouges, plus effrayants...

Fumseck.- Bon, et après les vacances? Quel est le prochain complot contre les ... partisans du Bien -c'est-à-dire mon humain et son poulain Potter?

Nagini, faussement discret.- Allons, je n'écoute que d'une oreille...

Fumseck, bonhomme.-A d'autres, Nagini, à d'autres!

Nagini, vertueux. Soyez raisonnable, Fumseck. Il y a je ne sais combien d'années que nos deux humains montrent au monde une lutte sans merci, ils n'ont plus le temps de se voir en privé et de discuter de leurs projets, et là ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir du déjeuner, alors je ne vais pas faire une avant-première, au risque d'être entendu. Quand ils reviendront, nous serons de nouveau ennemis.

Fumseck, bâille.- Oui, ça me lasse aussi. Mais quoi, les humains ne peuvent pas être aussi sages que nous. Ils croient changer le monde. Mais, entre nous, royaume des Ténèbres, règne de Potter... Qu'importe? La nature, donc nous, reste la même.

Nagini.- Essaieriez-vous de me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas du côté de votre humain? (avec une emphase moqueuse) La Loyauté du Phénix...

Fumseck.- Il suffit.

Nagini, de bonne humeur.- Vous avez la même intonation que MacGonagall… (il prend un air froid et dédaigneux) Ne croyez pas qu'il suffise d'être immortel et légendaire pour avoir du mérite... Alors quoi, Fumseck, vous ne trouvez rien à me dire? Votre cervelle brille moins que vos plumes, dirait-on...

Fumseck, ravi- Severus Rogue! Vos talents d'imitateur me laissent sans ramage... N'en déplaise à mon plumage - oups, elle était vaseuse...

Nagini.- Allez, je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Mon humain veut neutraliser le vôtre (pourquoi gloussez-vous?) et vaincre le prince de Sang-mêlé, ne me demandez pas de qui il s'agit, c'est un titre qui a échappé à ce benêt de Queudver...

Fumseck.- Et sur qui pariez-vous?

Nagini, amusé.- Si j'étais loyal, je parierais pour mon humain - au fait, vous ai-je déjà dit qu'il a un terrible accent quand il parle fourchelang? - mais je ne veux pas encore perdre un pari contre vous. Disons... Je parie un mois de vacances dans mon havre douillet que mon humain fera du dégât, mais que le vôtre l'emportera grâce à...l'amour et le dévouement d'une femme.

Fumseck.- Aucune chance... Puisque c'est votre prévision... Certes cela finit toujours ainsi, mais vous êtes un si mauvais parieur que je soupçonne la réalité de se repérer à vous...Si vous gagnez, nous échangerons nos humains pendant un mois. Je parie donc que le jeune Londubat aura un rôle primordial.

Nagini, moqueur.- Ah oui? Pourquoi, selon vous?

Fumseck, désinvolte mais réservé.- Vous savez, dans ce bureau, j'en apprends des choses... Ah! la trêve est passée. Alors à la revoyure, chez Nagini, et soyez fair-play: n'influencez pas le cours des choses ! Je n'ai pas oublié la fois où vous avez dénoncé Frank Bryce, pour laisser le champ libre à votre humain...

Nagini.- Allons, grand rancunier! Topez là!

Fumseck.- Marché conclu!


	2. Il est malade

Un deuxième dialogue, antérieur au précédent puisque celui-ci se passe juste après le meurtre manqué d'Harry Potter lorsqu'il avait un an. Pour éviter toute impression d'incohérence dans le récit je précise que chaque dialogue est indépendant et qu'ils ne sont pas classés dans l'ordre chronologique.

Il est malade

Une chambre dans le noir; le soleil couchant fait passer quelques rayons par l'interstice du double rideau. Dans une alcôve, un lit entouré de tentures. Odeur de fièvre. Nagini est lové sur la descente de lit.

Nagini.- Dort-il? Est-il mort? L'angoisse m'empêche de dormir. Il ne bouge pas... Je ne l'ai jamais vu rester si longtemps au lit. Il ne tire plus cinquante fois par jour la sonnette qui appelle Queudver pour lui faire subir ses foudres. Nous n'avons pas revu Queudver depuis la catastrophe. Il paraîtrait qu'il soit mort.

Il ne joue plus à Zigouill'Auror. Il ne me prend plus sur ses genoux pour délirer sur sa puissance. Bien sûr c'est plus calme maintenant, mais je m'ennuie. Je ne veux pas ramper jusqu'à lui: il sent la fièvre. Que j'ai de regrets de l'avoir critiqué! je ne cesse de revoir ce qui s'est passé.

Il y avait un an que mon maître ne connaissait plus le repos. Il guettait son Ennemi. On lui avait dit qu'un dangereux adversaire allait naître, et qu'il fallait le tuer. Moi, je lui avais conseillé de ne pas s'y fier: ses Mangemorts raconteraient n'importe quoi pour qu'il les remarque. Mais non, rien à faire. Depuis, il n'a eu de cesse de retrouver cet ennemi. Ce fut compliqué: il n'y avait nulle trace de cet enfant ni de ses parents. Un puissant sortilège les rendait introuvables. Ils avaient confié le secret de leur cachette à un de leurs amis. Nous croyions - enfin, moi, ça m'était égal; j'étais occupé à l'époque à faire la cour à une charmante femelle de très bonne famille...- que c'était Black, une espèce de Siegfried qui se prenait pour un héros. Mon maître - sans égard pour ma vie sentimentale - m'a envoyé en mission de reconnaissance. Je n'ai rien trouvé... jusqu'au jour où Black a persuadé les Potter de confier le Secret à cet abruti de Queudver. Je ne suis pas très fier de cela, l'ayant fait bien plus pour avoir la paix que pour détruire l'ennemi, mais je l'ai rapporté à mon maître, il a eu du mal à le croire. Et, il y a quinze jours..." Maître, je sais où sont les Potter... Ils m'ont choisi comme Gardien.- Erreur funeste", a-t-il répondu, sarcastique.Ce benêt de Queudver a perdu ses moyens. Mon maître a eu un de ces rires glacés que j'aime à cause du frisson qu'ils font courir dans mes écailles.

"- Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un ferait confiance à un abruti de ton espèce... Moi-même je n'ai pas cette imprudence... Même pour un coup de bluff. Mais n'aie crainte, tu recevras ta récompense, Queudver.

- Oh, Maître, merci, Maître..."

Voilà. Et là-dessus mon maître décide du soir du meurtre... Nous sommes allés jusque là où se cachaient les Potter. Il a ouvert la porte d'une formule magique... Moi, resté tapi dans le jardin, j'entendis James Potter défier mon humain - j'aime ce courage grandiloquent, on se croirait dans une pièce romantique -, puis les cris à la fois terrifiés et déterminés de la femme...S'élève un haro après la lutte, une formule menaçante dans la nuit - mots qui sonnèrent le glas de sa puissance:AVADA KEDAVRA!Un hurlement de douleur... un bruit comme une détonation...

Le silence.Réduit à rien, à peine perceptible, mon humain revient vers moi... m'emprunte mon corps... Et depuis, habitant l'enveloppe du premier hôte trouvé (un chat, en l'occurrence), il se débat contre les assauts de la mort.

Je m'étire de tout mon long, puis jette un regard inquiet à la tenture. S'il mourait? Il est implacable, coléreux, autoritaire et j'en passe, mais c'est tout de même mon humain...

Siegfried: héros de la légende des Niebelungen, il terrassa le dragon et se baigna dans son sang pour devenir immortel. C'est le type du héros vertueux et fort. Pour plus d'informations, je vous renvoie à Wagner. Romantique ici ne se rapporte pas au mot courant qui désigne l'ambiance des sentiments à l'eau de rose, mais au courant littéraire (héros au bon cœur, courageux jusqu'à la témérité, sans complexité. Bien sûr il n'y a pas que ça dans le romantisme.)


	3. Nagini parle

**Nagini parle**

L'antichambre d'une maison ancienne abandonnée. Dehors, le ciel est lourd et noir. Dans la pièce à côté, on entend des cris rauques, le fracas d'objets que l'on lance, enfin le claquement d'une porte. Dans l'antichambre, un miroir fendu en étoile, qui prend tout le mur, et en face, en "décoration", une colonne de marbre torsadée. Deux hommes en noir, avec cagoules et capuchons, sortent catastrophés et piteux. A leur suite, Nagini rampe furieusement. Une fois les deux hommes passés...

Nagini.- Crénom de nom, mille Moldus, tous fils de garces! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareil sort! Je ne compte plus les siestes gâchées, les digestions bousculées, les nuits blanches... Oh! ce n'est pas que je veuille dire du mal de Lui, c'est un bon maître; c'est sa mégalomanie qui m'exaspère. (il imite la voix aiguë et le ton tranchant de Voldemort, dit T.J. [prononcez Tidji) "Je suis bien plus qu'un homme... Comme les humains m'exaspèrent... Aucun sens de l'Absolu..." Et gna-gna-gna et gna-gna-gni.

Bon, je veux dire, il a le droit de le penser, surtout pour les bouffons lui faire de la lèche, mais à répétition... Et puis ces crises de colère! Encore une comme celle de tout à l'heure et je tire des pattes (zut, je n'ai pas de pattes). Je dors paisiblement, concentré sur ma paresse pour que la vue de ces... ersatz d'humains ne gâche pas mon repos, et Le voilà qui leur vocifère je ne sais quelles horreurs. Il s'irrite d'un rien, puis les autres courbent l'échine, Maître par-ci, Maître par-là - spectacle abject! En fait...

(Son regard tombe sur le miroir. Il s'enroule autour de la colonne de marbre, se redresse, s'admire)Bon, au moins, je suis encore un beau python... (il fait semblant de présenter une série de photos) Nagini de profil... Nagini menaçant... Oh! me voilà devenu mille. Tous ces éclats de moi! Moi au moins je peux me regarder dans le miroir sans m'effrayer moi-même! (il rit assez sèchement, puis soupire.)

A vrai dire, Lui et moi sommes comme un vieux couple, las l'un de l'autre mais soudés par l'habitude - c'est moi qui suis las. Quand j'ai commencé à partager sa vie, je le trouvais intéressant: intelligent, observateur, solitaire - même l'accent humain qu'il a quand il parle Fourchelang me paraissait charmant. Puis nous avons crapahuté, bourlingué, j'ai connu l'humain de ce vieux rusé de Fumseck, pas inintéressant, seulement trop diurne, trop classique, trop "positif". Mais maintenant...

Je veux... Je veux... Je veux faire ce que je veux! Je veux planter mes crochets dans les mollets de ce Lucius Malefoy quand il croit m'honorer en m'offrant des souris déjà mortes; je veux voyager où il me plaira, cesser d'être l'ombre animal de P.P (Professeur Psychopathe), profiter de ce qui me reste de vie...! Dommage que je sois lié à lui par la magie. Oh, bien sûr, je l'estime, mais j'ai besoin d'air frais...(Silence)Si au moins quelque chose pouvait briser la monotonie du quotidien...

(Un superbe serpent vert émeraude ondule jusqu'au pied de la colonne.)

L'arrivant.- C'est vous, Nagini?

Nagini, _regarde, d'abord agacé, puis surpris, enfin émerveillé. (Il pense: à vivre avec lui, j'ai appris à mépriser l'amour autant que le plaisir des sens, mais..._)- J'ai ce plaisir, noble demoiselle. Et vous?

L'arrivante.- Peu importe, vaillant guerrier… Descendriez-vous jusqu'à moi? (il le fait. Elle s'approche de lui, puis le mord brusquement près de la tête). Voyez-vous... (il est stupéfait), je vous ai entendu. Avec ce que je viens de vous injecter, une potion préparée par mon humain, vous prendrez la forme de votre maître, et lui la vôtre... Ce sera votre petite revanche!

Nagini.- Et qui est votre humain?

L'arrivante.- On l'appelle Le Savant fou... Adieu,Nagini. J'ai contribué à cela pour voir ramper votre humain, comme il a naguère humilié mon humain... (Elle va sortir. Il la rappelle.)

Nagini, catastrophé.-Suis-je vraiment obligé de devenir si laid pour m'amuser un peu?!


End file.
